Lavender
by Angelic Warrior
Summary: AU! Ranma is leaving for America and gives Akane a pink dust lavander flower bottle that seals a promise that he'll come back to her on her twentith birthday. Ranma returns but is Akane still important to him? Will they be together? R&R Chap 9 Up
1. Childhood Promise

Lavender  
  
Author : Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hi! I'm too lazy to update the fanfics that are all ready out but I'll try to get some time.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy my third fanfic. Please R&R and don't flame me because it's  
  
hard to read. It's not my fault. I don't have Microsoft Word or anything. ^- ^ This is an  
  
A.U. fic so the charcters act differently.  
  
Oh yes, none of the characters belong to me! In this chapter....................however.......  
  
( though it would be nice............)  
  
_________________________  
  
...................................Do you know what lavender means?.................................  
  
In the school yard..........................  
  
"Hey! Akane!"  
  
"Hm?" Akane thought. She turn around only to find the two of the most snobbist, loud  
  
and proud girls behind her. Shampoo and Kodachi handed her two notes.  
  
"Give these notes to Ranma or else......" threaten Shampoo and Kodachi in unison. "He  
  
better recieve them. You better make sure of it."  
  
"Okay........." was all Akane could say seeing two cold eyes glare at her.  
  
[[Bong]] [[bong]] ----school bell  
  
"Ranma can you wait up?" Akane asked as she put on her shoes and walked towards him.  
  
"Sure," Ranma replied quite confused. They walked toward the railroad tracks which  
  
leads them home. Akane stopped and pulled out the two notes that Shampoo and Kodachi  
  
gave her to give to Ranma.  
  
"Here," Akane said as she handed the two notes to Ranma. Ranma tooked it and crumpled  
  
it in front of Akane's view. "What's that for?" Akane asked throughly surprised.  
  
"Love letters get on my nerves......." replied Ranma cooly. "Besides, I already have  
  
someone I like........." Ranma turned towards her.  
  
"Who?" Akane asked without a clue. Ranma gazed at the sky.  
  
"The person I like....." he began, " the person I like she has a fragile health but she is  
  
smart, kind, gentle, and sweet.  
  
"I hope she'll like you back." Akane said with a smile. Ranma looked at her dumbly. He  
  
shook his head, sighed and return his gaze with the sky.  
  
"It's getting late, I'll walk you home." Ranma said without looking at her this time.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Akane cheerfully replied.  
  
The next day......................In the girls room  
  
"A-k-a-n-e !!!" screamed Shampoo and Kodachi as the shoved Akane into a toliet stall.  
  
Kodachi grabbed a broom to lock the stall's door. Shampoo then grab a hose connected  
  
to the sinks faucet and squirted water through the top of the stall's door onto Akane.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"Akane screamed. The cold water was freezing as more water  
  
was showered onto her. "Why are you doing this?" Akane asked crying.  
  
"This!" yelled Shampoo. She threw in two crumpled paper balls. Akane looked and  
  
instantly reconized it. It was the two notes that Shampoo and Kodachi demanded her to  
  
give to Ranma. "Why didn't you give these notes to him!" Kodachi angrily said.  
  
"I d-did." Akane said choking with the incoming water splashing down her face.  
  
"Liar!" Shampoo and Kodachi screamed and turn the faucet to full thrust. "If you gave it  
  
to him, how would be on the railroad tracks. Huh!"  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Akane cried. Her cries brought pleasure to Shampoo and  
  
Kodachi who smirked. "I r-really did g-gave it t-o him! I r-re-ally d- did!" Akane  
  
sputtered.  
  
"LIAR!" and Shampoo turned off the faucet leaving Akane inside as Kodachi remove the  
  
broom and left with Shampoo.  
  
"W-why....."Akane sobbed.  
  
Twenty minutes have passed.........................  
  
"Akane, why are you so late and wet?" Ms. Hinako asked.  
  
"Um......I just came out of the restroom that's all." Akane quietly replied. Behind her  
  
Ranma looked at her with worried brows showing. Two tables away, Shampoo and  
  
Kodachi snickered with pure delight.  
  
"Okay." Ms. Hinako said. Akane sat down. "Class, we are having a racing festival. Does  
  
anyone want to nominate anyone in our class to represent us?" Shampoo's hand instantly  
  
shotted up.  
  
"I vote for Akane." said Shampoo very aware of Akane's weak health.  
  
"Me too." said Kodachi.  
  
"Akane, are you alright with this, you know you health and all......"Ms. Hinako trailed.  
  
"No!" Ranma yelled but was cut when Akane replied yes.  
  
"I can do this." lied Akane.  
  
"Akane......" Ranma whispered.  
  
"The requirements are running shoes and your parents must sign this form." Ms. Hinako  
  
said handing Akane the form.  
  
"Thank you." Akane said.  
  
After school.......................  
  
"Akane, are you serious?" Ranma asked with the worried brows visible.  
  
"Yes, and love running." Akane replied with a smile and left Ranma standing there.  
  
At night............................  
  
"WHAT! Akane you can't be serious." Soun yelled. "Please don't do this," he plead," I  
  
can't lose another daughter. "Poor Nabiki, she loves running but then she had a heart  
  
attack one day and left us. Oh-hhhhhhh-hhhh." he sobbed.  
  
"Please be reasonable Akane," Kasumi said," Nabiki's death was too great to bear."  
  
"I want to do this." Akane said firmly.  
  
"Why," Soun sobbed, "why am I blessed with daughters who have their mother's beauty  
  
but cursed with their mother's genetic heart disease. WHY!"  
  
"Oh Father, Akane and I are fine now. So don't cry or I'll cry, too." Kasumi said.  
  
"Answer is no, Akane.......sorry."Soun replied. Akane went to her room.  
  
"I'll forge my dad's signature and I'll buy running shoes first thing on my way to school  
  
tomorrow." planned Akane.  
  
Next day..........................  
  
Akane placed her new shoes in her cubby locker. When she closed it Shampoo came  
  
crying with Mousse.  
  
"So Shampoo, this is the girl who destroyed your notes huh." sneered Mousse. "I'm going  
  
to teach you a lesson for picking on Shampoo."Mousse said cracking his knucles. He  
  
charged towards Akane with fists up. Shampoo smirked wiping her fake tears.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!!" Akane screamed.  
  
SMACKED  
  
"Huh?" wondered Akane. She didn't feel any pain. She looked up and Ranma had blocked  
  
her. "Thank you." Akane said with breath knocked out.  
  
"No prob. " Ranma replied with obvious relief showing in his face. He turned towards Mousse  
  
angrily and yelled,"YOU DARE TO STRIKE A GIRL!" He lunged towards Mousse and  
  
punched him hard. Shampoo screamed to see Mousse on the ground.  
  
"Akane hurted my darling Shampoo's feelings." said Mousse as he got up and charged at  
  
Ranma.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Akane yelled but it was futile.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Ms.Hinako. "Okay Ranma and Mousse have to do horse stands  
  
for 30 minutes without flinching or sitting. Go now." Akane and Shampoo looked at the  
  
brused faces of Ranma and Mousse as they left to stand.  
  
30 minutes have passed........In the nurse's office............  
  
"I'm sorry to have cause such burden to you." Akane said quietly as she bandaged Ranma.  
  
"Ouch! It's okay. I hate people who would hit girls, especially you. Ouch! watch it."  
  
"Sorry, here you go, all done." Akane said slightly red when Ranma said "especially you"  
  
Next day, race........................  
  
Akane wearing her new shoes handed in the form. She did a couple of stretches.  
  
"Runners to the line."Ms.Hinako yelled. "Ready........GO!" and blasted her popper. Akane  
  
ran.  
  
[[huff]]  
  
[[huff]]  
  
"Just a little tired," whisper Akane, "that's all." Ranma stared at her not cheering like the  
  
others. His face is deeply troubled.  
  
[[Huff]]  
  
[[HUff]]  
  
{B-bmp, B-b-mp, B-b-bmmp} and faster.......  
  
"Can't breathe.......koff koff," Akane winced.  
  
[[HUFF]]  
  
[[HUFF]]  
  
{B-mp, B-mp, B-mp, B-mp} 300 per minute.  
  
"Can't breath~e........................." was Akane's last thought before she blacked out.  
  
"AKANE!" Ranma got towards her first and sirens are getting closer.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Akane.............Akane...........wake up...................  
  
"Hm?"Akane opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. "Hospital I guess....."  
  
"Akane you're awake!" Soun, Kasumi, and Ranma said in unison.  
  
"Oh, hi." Akane said weakly.  
  
"Hi!.....HI! that's all you say after I tell you not to race. You knew this was going to happen  
  
but why did you do this." Soun demanded.  
  
"I........I want to show that I can do something." Akane replied with tears clouding her  
  
vision.  
  
"What matter is that you are all right now. Is she?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, but she can not run anymore. Never." Kasumi solomly answered.  
  
"Sorry to cause you so much trouble. I'll never do this again. Sorry." apologized Akane.  
  
"Just remember what you said." Soun said.  
  
"Let's go home." Kasumi said.  
  
Next day..................................  
  
"Akane can you come here, I have something important to tell you." Ranma requested.  
  
"Okay." said Akane walking over towards him in her school uniform.  
  
"Let's sit and talk."said Ranma sadly. "This is for you," Ranma said handing Akane a pink  
  
dust bottle with a lavender flower in it.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Akane and saw that in Ranma's hand there was an identical but  
  
blue dust bottle with a lavender flower in it.  
  
"I'm leaving for America tomorrow so I give you this flower. Just think of it as me when  
  
I'm gone. And I'll think of you, too." Ranma told Akane.  
  
"Will you ever come back?" asked Akane sadly.  
  
"Hm.........Okay, on your twentith birthday I'll come back to celebrate your birthday. We'll  
  
meet right here behind the school.  
  
"Okay. Pinkie swear?" asked Akane sticking up her pinkie.  
  
"Swear!" Ranma hooked his pinkie to hers.  
  
"Thank you for this lovely bottle." said Akane.  
  
"You're welcome and come on I want to show you a place." Ranma said energeticly  
  
holding Akane's hand. "Since you can't run anymore, sit on my bike. It's like running but  
  
you don't run."  
  
"Okay." Akane said as she sat on the back of Ranma's silver bike. The winds were  
  
pleasent as Ranma petaled through the road. "So this is how running is like but not  
  
getting tired. It's nice."thought Akane.  
  
"We're here," said Ranma,"This greenhouse has beautiful lavender flowers and I would  
  
oftencome here to sort my thoughts. Maybe when I'm gone you can come here and enjoy  
  
the lavender flowers, too."  
  
"Definitely." answered Akane as she marveled at the pants and flowers. "Do you bring  
  
the girl you like here, too."  
  
"I just did." Ranma said with a smile. Akane looked at him. "The girl I love may be  
  
fragile in health but she is smart, kind, gentle and sweet."  
  
"Oh Ranma." Akane said emotionaly. She walked up and hugged him. Ranma hugged  
  
her back.  
  
"Since I'm going to America," Ranma said still hugging Akane,"I'm going to give you my  
  
bike. You can't run but you can ride a bike and I hope you'll accept it. It's like running."  
  
"Thank you."Akane said finally breaking out of the hug,"this means so much to me.  
  
Thank you." Akane gripped at her lavender bottle. Ranma gripped at his. "You promise  
  
to remember to come back on my twentith birthday?"  
  
"I promise........" Ranma replied. "Sayanara (Good bye......)." 


	2. Solemn Promise

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! 10 reviews...I didn't expect so much. (sort of) It's the most I ever got. I'm  
  
glad you like my fic. Sorry I didn't update soon because I extremely busy. I'm not  
  
lying. Tests, fundraising, chores, etc... I hope there's going to be more reviews.  
  
Arigato. Oh yeah...this is an AU fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7 years have passed since the first chapter...  
  
" I want a black jacket with no rings...YOU HEAR ME! No one refuses Tatewaki  
  
Kuno. Your best quality leather black jacket. Our Ranma must look our best at the  
  
concert coming up. Don't you agree Ranma?"  
  
"Kuno, look I don't care." Ranma replied with his attention to his blue dust lavender  
  
bottle. "Akane..........I'm home."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Hey Akane, wait up. I got something exciting to tell you."  
  
"Oh hi Akari, what's the rush."Akane said parking her silver bike. She grab the pot of  
  
lavender flowers and started walking towards her. "So what's exciting?"  
  
"I....I can't believe it! Ranma is going to perform here at Nerima. Isn't that exciting!"  
  
Akari squealed. "Of all the places, he chose here. He's so cute."  
  
"Oh...that's it." Akane said blankly. "I thought Ryoga got a girlfriend or something."  
  
"Oh Akane, what's the matter with you. Who knows, this Ranma performing may be  
  
the same Ranma that made that promise to you 7 years ago." Akari joked.  
  
"Like that'll happen." Akane giggled.  
  
"Morning Akane." Ryoga waved at her. "Need some help with the flowers."  
  
"No thanks." Akane replied walking.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh say good morning to her and not me huh." Akari tried to frown but you  
  
could see the smile in her eyes.  
  
"A-hem, let me say this again." Ryoga cleared his throat. "Morning two beautiful  
  
goddessess."  
  
"That's much better." Akari said proudly.  
  
"Hahahaha." Akane giggled. She almost tripped over the root on the road. Fortunately  
  
Ryoga caught her. " Told you so."  
  
"Thank you but shouldn't the boss be managing the greenhouse. Akane picked up the  
  
pot again.  
  
"Yeah Ryoga, you should go ahead, we'll catch up."Akari said slightly pushing Ryoga  
  
on his way.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll go. Bye " most beautiful and talented ladies." Be careful Akane." Ryoga  
  
waved and hopped on his scooter and drove off.  
  
"See you later boss." Akane and Akari said and giggled.  
  
__________________________  
  
Bookstore............Kasumi's workplace  
  
"Hey that guy's here again" said cashier #1.  
  
"Probably buying a book for Kasumi again." whisper cashier #2. "She's so lucky to  
  
have such a cute guy after her. I wish her good luck."  
  
"Now girls there's nothing like that." Kasumi said behind them.  
  
"KYAAAAA! Kasumi you s-scared us." the girls squealed. Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Here he comes" giggled cashier #1.  
  
"I would like to buy this book please." he said to Kasumi. Kasumi looked at the title.  
  
"Tonight I would like to take you out on a date" Kasumi looked up from the book.  
  
"Would you?" he asked.  
  
"Go go Kasumi." whisper cashier #2.  
  
"Don't miss your chance" whisper cashier #1.  
  
"Um.....oh my, this is so sudden." Kasumi said looking flustered. " Okay I guess."  
  
"Meet you outside then." he said taking her hand and kissed it. Kasumi blushed.  
  
"Ooooo! He kissed you." the cashiers squealed. Kasumi blushed even redder.  
  
"Go now. We'll cover for you just tell us about the experience." the cashiers said in  
  
unison.  
  
"Thanks." Kasumi replied taking off her apron. She grabbed her stuff and went off.  
  
"Lucky Kasumi." cashier #1 said.  
  
"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." Kasumi said brushing aside her dark brown hair.  
  
"This is for you." he said handing her the book he just bought.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to introduce myself, the name is Ono, (I don't know his first name)  
  
Tofu Ono. Just call me Tofu." Tofu chuckled.  
  
"Tofu.....my name is Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, but I prefer to be called by my first name."  
  
"So where do you want to go Kasumi?" Tofu asked handing her a helmet.  
  
"Your choice." Kasumi replied putting the helmet on. She was slightly surprised on  
  
how perfect it fitted her. She hopped on Tofu's motorcycle and they zoomed off.  
  
________________________  
  
"Hey Kuno, I'm gonna go out for a while." Ranma said grabbing his cell phone and  
  
the blue dust lavender bottle.  
  
"H-Hey wait where are you going?" Kuno said covering his cell phone but Ranma  
  
was already out of his sight. Ranma walked past stores and saw poster's cover the  
  
windows.  
  
'All about me' he thought. He walked into a tea shop. "Do you sell lavender tea?" he  
  
asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Just a sec." shopkeeper said picked up a bag. Here you go $4.99.  
  
"Thanks." Ranma replied. He pulled out his wallet, paid and left.  
  
Flashback.................  
  
"Ranma come here" woman's voice said.  
  
"Coming Mom." Ranma said running towards her.  
  
"Ranma, your mother made some lavender tea." male's voice said.  
  
"Yum Mom, Dad don't you agree that Mom makes the best lavender tea?" Ranma  
  
said sipping more tea. Everyone chuckled.  
  
End of Flashback..............  
  
"Hmph." Ranma slightly smiled. As he headed towards the open meadow for a seanery.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Ryoga, I've got to leave early because Dad's coming home early tonight and it's our  
  
anniversary." Akane said putting on her jacket and taking off her bandana.  
  
"Okay but you got to come early tomorrow." Ryoga said. "Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll ride my bike." Akane replied kicking up her bike's stand. "Bye Akari."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Akari said without looking up because she was snipping flowers.  
  
Riding along the meadow, Akane pulled out her pink dust lavender bottle. 'Are you  
  
back Ranma' she thought, 'in two weeks it's my twentith birthday', not knowing that  
  
the boy she just passed was the Ranma she was thinking about. Ranma turned around  
  
but continued walking.  
  
_________________________  
  
Tonight.........................Grave  
  
"My darling wife, we all miss you so much." Soun said with tears flowing freely down his  
  
face. Kasumi handed him a tissue. "Our daughters become more and more like you every  
  
day." He stick the incense in the alter.  
  
"Mother, I hope you rest in peace and you're doing fine. Akane and I are doing well now  
  
and I hope you don't need to worry." Kasumi stick her incense in the alter.  
  
"Mom, though I never have seen you, Dad said I look more like you everyday. I miss  
  
you." Akane placed her incense down.  
  
"My dear wife I'm so sorry that Kasumi and Akane inherited your disease. I- I" Soun  
  
broke down in tears.  
  
"Father.........."Kasumi trailed.  
  
"Dad............." Akane trailed, too.  
  
Soun's Flashback........................  
  
"I'm so sorry that one day Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane will one day end up like me here  
  
saying my last words."  
  
"Never! You can't die! I love you so much!" Soun cried grabbing her hospital blanket.  
  
"I love you too................"She died.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Soun cried as Akane three years old with four years old  
  
Nabiki standing near their mother's bed crying. Kasumi went to comfort Soun.  
  
Back home...................................  
  
"Why must you all inherit you mother's genetic heart disease. Why must heaven be so  
  
cruel." Soun wailed.  
  
One day..........Nabiki's race........  
  
"Pulse dropping. Give patient a heart massage." Doctor #1 yelled.  
  
Breap-breap-breap  
  
"I'm sorry, the patient won't live to see tomorrow. We tried." the doctor said.  
  
"N-no, t-this can't be! I can't lose one. Nabiki!" Soun cried as he ran into the room.  
  
"Father, Pop, sorry.........." Nabiki whispered. She coughed.  
  
"Sis........."Kasumi and Akane said.  
  
"Why did you run! You know that you can't run so why?" Soun asked with tears  
  
flowing uncontrolibily.  
  
"I-I can't help it. It's in my blood. I love running. It was a grand race........"Nabiki  
  
whispered even more softly. "I'll miss you all..................."  
  
"Sis!"  
  
"Nabiki!, no, no........Nabiki wake up!" Soun cried shaking her. Nabiki's eyes stayed  
  
shut. Her hands fell lifelessly down soun's grasp. "NABIKI!" He choked.  
  
"Father.....*sob* sis, sis got her dream come true." Kasumi said grabbing her father's  
  
shirt.  
  
"Came true......?" Soun looked at Kasumi.  
  
"Yes, Nabiki always wanted to run to first place and she did. Look how peaceful she  
  
looks as if she's just sleeping." Kasumi said with her tears flowing.  
  
"Sis....." Akane said with her tears flowing, too.  
  
"Good bye Nabiki." Soun said touching her cold face. Nabiki lay there looking peaceful.  
  
End of Flashback....................  
  
"My dear wife, I will protect Kasumi and Akane at all cost so they will live a happy life.  
  
Soun sweared. He looked at Nabiki's grave. "We all miss you dear daughter."  
  
"Yes." Kasumi and Akane said as they placed their incense down to Nabiki's alter,too.  
  
They left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you who reads my fic. The end of chapter two.  
  
Thank you Clayton Rickey & CSMars for the reminder. 


	3. It is YOU!

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not bad...........but I hope for some more reviews........at least 9-12 per chapter.  
  
Thank you very much to all the wonderful people who reads my fic. Oh yes......  
  
I usually update like about once a week or something. ^-^  
  
________________________  
  
Warning! This is a Ranma AU fic.......character's personalities are out of the norm.  
  
Note... All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Even if some names aren't  
  
from Ranma 1/2.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane, would you like to go shopping with me?" Kasumi asked holding a  
  
shopping basket.  
  
"Okay, I did wanted to pick up a little something anyway.........."Akane replied  
  
with a carefree smile.  
  
"Oh? What you going to buy?"  
  
"I want to get the famous 'Lavender' CD by Ranma." Akane said with a wink.  
  
"Okay then, let's go then." Kasumi said putting her slippers and Akane's neatly  
  
in the cupboard.  
  
_______________________  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
_______________________  
  
"Ranma RIGHT now is BUSY! So call back later." Kuno yelled and slam his  
  
cell phone down. [Brrring.........Brrring........] "What!" He shouted to the reciever.  
  
"Kuno you know..........by your tone people will NOT cooperate with what you  
  
say." Ranma said while he is sweating practicing dance moves for his upcoming  
  
concert.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, it's only the truth........" Ranma said slightly chucking. "Yo Manager, I'm  
  
gonna go outside. I'm done practicing."  
  
"Wait first........." Kuno said to the phone. "Where are you going?" He shouted.  
  
However Ranma already left. 'Always like this.....why do I even bother. At least  
  
he has a cell phone......WHICH he takes forever to pick up!' He turn his attention  
  
back to the phone. "Sorry for the pause............WHAT! RANMA'S  
  
HAIRDRESSER CAN'T MAKE IT!"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Ranma concert.............should I buy tickets to go?" Ryoga scratched his head.  
  
"O...kay, I'm gonna buy them...." Ryoga head for the ticket booth finding it packed  
  
with Ranma fans. 'Akane would be so happy.' He thought. 'Oh no! did I bring  
  
enough money?' He digged though his pockets. "Drat! don't have enough........"  
  
Ryoga turned to the girl next to him, "Can you save my spot in line?"  
  
"Okay."the girl replied and Ryoga ran off.  
  
====================  
  
20 minutes later........................  
  
"Oh no.........tickets sold out! How can this be?" Ryoga looked at the money  
  
he drew out of his savings account. 'Arrgh.........all for nothing......'  
  
"You boy, here."  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga turned around and found an old guy sitting near the sold out booths.  
  
"Do you want something?" He asked.  
  
"You want tickets?" Ryoga nod. "Okay, I'll sell them for 2000 yen each."  
  
"2000 YEN! You must be crazy, that's outragious!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Well.......do you want 'em or not........." the old man said. "The name's Happosai  
  
by the way."  
  
"Happosai.......well.......I don't know.....should I buy them?" Ryoga thought.  
  
'For Akane's sake!'  
  
'I'll give the count to three, he'll buy 'em......one........two......thr........' Happosai  
  
thought.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy two." Ryoga said breaking the mental count and fishing out  
  
4000 yen.  
  
"Sold! No refunds." the old guy said with a hidden smirk. He took the money  
  
gave the ticket to Ryoga and ran off. Ryoga took the ticket and looked. There  
  
was only one ticket.  
  
"HEY YOU CREEP! CHEATER! GIVE ME BACK 2000 YEN!" however  
  
Happosai was gone. "Argh! that cheat!" Ryoga gritted his fangs.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Um......... Kasumi, do you mind if I go off right now?"Akane asked.  
  
"Alright, just be back before dinner time."Kasumi said.  
  
"Thanks sis." Akane gave Kasumi a mini hug. "Bye."  
  
"See you later." Kasumi waved.  
  
'Is the famous Ranma the same Ranma that I know?' Akane thought heading  
  
towards the CD store. In the store she saw Shampoo and Kodachi. 'Guess  
  
they're fanatics,too.' Akane took the CD the the cashier and purchased it. She  
  
head outside and saw Shampoo and Kodachi outside seemingly waiting for her.  
  
"So, Akane interested in 'Ranma' huh?" Shampoo said in her prideful position.  
  
"You aren't worthy to be one of his fans."Kodachi snorted. They walked away.  
  
"....."Akane stood there no knowing what to say.  
  
_______________________  
  
Akane's room................Lavender music on  
  
Akane gripped her pink dust lavender bottle and the CD. 'Music is nice...'  
  
she thought. She flipped through the booklet. "Hm? What's this?" *Information  
  
of Ranma for our fans....* "Okay...." Akane said looking at it.  
  
Name: Ranma Saotome  
  
Favorite song: Lavender  
  
Food: Anything  
  
Drink: Lavender tea  
  
Favorite flower: Lavender  
  
"A lavender lover like me......... Wait a minute! Saotome! That means.........."  
  
Akane gripped her pink bottle harder. "He came back.......Ranma............" She  
  
walked to her desk and looked at a photo of Ranma, herself and some friends.  
  
She put her head down and smiled.  
  
_______________________  
  
"He's here again!" squealed Cashier #1.  
  
"So hunky.....I would die if he asked me out." sighed Cashier #2.  
  
"Girls, this is no way to behave in a bookstore." Kasumi said but holding a smile  
  
that she can't hide from her eyes.  
  
"Ka-su-miiiiiiiiii, you are so lucky! To have such a cute guy after you, wow......  
  
it's a dream come true!" Cashier #1 grabbed Kasumi's hand. "How was your  
  
date?"  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Come on! You know when he asked you out a couple days ago......ya know.."  
  
Cashier #2 chimed in.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Come on Kasumi, every last detail." the cashiers said in unison with their hands  
  
clapped together and watery hopeful eyes.  
  
"It's not a date....." Kasumi replied twisting her finger and blushed when Tofu  
  
stole a glance.  
  
"NOT A DATE!" the cashiers jumped back.  
  
"He asked you out and it's not a date?" Cashier #2 asked.  
  
"Then what is it? Hm?" Cashier #1 peered at Kasumi.  
  
"Um.....it's called 'Spending time together'." Kasumi scratched her head.  
  
'If that's not a date then what is?' the cashiers thought. "Oh! Here he comes!  
  
Hide." the cashiers whispered and disappeared.  
  
"Hello...um....I'll like to buy this book." Tofu said to Kasumi slightly blushing.  
  
"Okay." Kasumi said and looked at the title. *Shall We Watch the Stars  
  
Together Tonight* "Oh my." Kasumi placed a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Kasumi.....go........"  
  
"Huh?" Kasumi looked around and saw the cashiers underneath her.  
  
"Go with him." they giggled whispering. Kasumi looked back at Tofu who is  
  
now figeting.  
  
"That'll be $10.95 plus tax." Kasumi said to Tofu not noticing that the cashiers  
  
fell.  
  
"Arghhhh!" They got up pull Tofu's hand and Kasumi's together and pushed  
  
them outside.  
  
"Have fun." Cashier #1 waved.  
  
"We'll manage the store again." Cashier #2 smiled sweetly.  
  
"But-but...."Kasumi began.  
  
"No 'buts' you obviously want to go badly." Cashier #1 said nodding with her  
  
eyes closed.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't worry just have fun." Cashier #2 waved.  
  
"Okay....thanks guys......you're the best!" Kasumi said blushing and smiling.  
  
"Yup! We sure are." the cashiers nodded. Kasumi and Tofu had sweatdrops.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Bye."Kasumi waved.  
  
"Nice friends you have." Tofu said witha chuckled. "Want to eat Korean  
  
today?"  
  
"Thank you." Kasumi said hugging on him as she placed her helmet on and rode  
  
off with Tofu in his motorcycle.  
  
______________________  
  
"Awww.....man....." Akari whined.  
  
"What's the matter?" Akane ask trimming some Ylang Ylang flowers. "There!"  
  
"Ranma concert tickets are sold out as fast as they came." Akari looked down.  
  
"That's okay, I didn't buy any, too." Akane patted Akari's shoulder.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Yes?" Akane turned around to find Ryoga panting.  
  
"I-I-bought-this for you..."Ryoga said handing Akane a sheet of paper.  
  
"Wow! that's a ticket to the concert." Akari squealed. Suddenly Akari looked  
  
down. "It's not for me........go to the concert Akane. It could be your Ranma."  
  
"I can't go. Did I told you guys yet! This Ranma is the Ranma, the one from  
  
elementary school." Akane said.  
  
"Hold a sec. You don't want to go? And yet that's your classmate from almost  
  
a century ago." Akari said scrating her head.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Don't you want to see him?"  
  
"It's okay. He made a promise to me that he'll come to see me on my twentith  
  
birthday." Akane smiled. "You wanted to go so you should go."  
  
"No way and give up a chance for my best friend to see the Ranma? Not  
  
happening." Akari shook her head. "Besides Ryoga wanted to to take you out."  
  
"Can you go?" Ryoga ask. Akane looked at Akari then Ryoga then to the ticket.  
  
"Okay....."  
  
"YAHOO~!" Ryoga yelled held Akari hand and Akane's laughing.  
  
'I wish you good luck, Akane.' Akari thought as she smiled, not caring as much  
  
about the chance she gave up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you my fans and friends. Without the encouraging reviews, I couldn't have  
  
gotten far. Read and Review please.  
  
~Angelic Warrior ^?^ 


	4. Concert rain

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took more than a week......okay 2 weeks, sorry. I was hoping for more reviews  
  
but *sigh* I can never compete against my rival/friend. I envy her. Please R&R.  
  
Tell your friends to read it. If that's okay...................  
  
REMINDER! this is an AU fanfiction. Thank you.  
  
NOTE: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At night......Concert ~  
  
Ranma is at a chair with a guitar and a sheet of paper. Kuno is behind him chatting  
  
about Ranma's music and within a hour he'll be performing to millions.  
  
"Ranma, do you like Coca Cola or Pepsi better. This wealthy fan wants to know."  
  
"Kuno, leave me alone. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Ranma toss his head to his  
  
hairdresser.  
  
"Oh, by the way how is your music coming along." Kuno said snatching the notes  
  
from Ranma. "Let the servants do this." He said tossing the papers back to Ranma.  
  
"Look, Kuno, leave me alone. Give me some privacy and don't bother me!"  
  
"Always like this, you are a star now, not one of those pub waiters........." Kuno  
  
was cut off when Ranma stood up. Ranma toss his notes down hard. Kuno  
  
jumped. "Hey, hey, hey........ok,ok,ok.....I won't bother you. Continue."  
  
"Just forget it." Ranma said going out the door entering the stage. He gripped his  
  
blue dust lavender bottle and walk where millions await for him.  
  
_______________________  
  
Outside.....entering to the concert..........  
  
"Akane go line up. I'll wait outside for you. You don't want to miss your chance  
  
to see Ranma do you?" Ryoga gave Akane a little push to the enormous crowd  
  
at the entrance pushing and shoving to get in.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Akane asked holding her ticket that Ryoga gave  
  
her the other day.  
  
"Um....I can't." Ryoga replied with his head down.  
  
"Why is that?" Akane peered into Ryoga's eyes.  
  
"There's only one ticket."  
  
"What! How can this be? I thought you had one too." Akane yelled surprised.  
  
"What's the point of going to the concert if you can't come." She placed the  
  
ticket into Ryoga's hands."You should go, after all, you paid for the ticket."  
  
'4000 yen...' Ryoga thought. He gave the ticket back to Akane. "I bought this  
  
for you. Besides, don't you want to see Ranma?"  
  
"Not without you. It's not right this way. Why didn't you tell me earlier that  
  
you only had one ticket?" Akane sighed. "We came here for nothing."  
  
"No we didn't. Today's your chance to see Ranma." Ryoga patted her back.  
  
"Look, Akane, I'll try to get in, okay?"  
  
"How are you suppose to do that?" Akane ask looking very curious. Ryoga  
  
pointed to the crowd of people.  
  
"There are so many people there. And also a lot of people are pushing are push-  
  
ing and shoving." Ryoga paused.  
  
"What does that have to do with you going in......Oh my god! Don't tell me that you  
  
are........" Akane clapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Yup! I'm going into the crowd and blend in so hopefully they'll think that I had  
  
gave my ticket already." Ryoga smiled and showed his fangs.  
  
"What happens if they caught you? What are you going to do?" Akane wrinkled  
  
her brows worriedly.  
  
"Well........I guess I'll have to find out. Ryoga said giving Akane a thumb up sign  
  
and headed towards the line.  
  
"Please place your tickets here." Guard #1 said. Akane and some other girls  
  
jammed their tickets in the box. As Ryoga came, he duck behind some girls and  
  
walk. As soon as the girls enter into the building, he walked with Akane putting  
  
his arm around her. As they head towards the door, Guard #2 stopped them.  
  
"Whare's your ticket?" Guard #2 asked putting his arm in front of Ryoga.  
  
"The girl can go but where's your ticket?"  
  
"Didn't I put my ticket in already?" Ryoga said with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"No you didn't." Guard #2 said. "If you don't have a ticket, leave." Ryoga walked  
  
back and moved away. Akane ran towards him.  
  
"If you are not going, I'm not going too." Akane told Ryoga firmly.  
  
"I'll stand outside with you."  
  
"But........"Ryoga stopped because he knew Akane won't budge.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" the guards ask.  
  
"No....." Ryoga replied. Akane stood there staring at the exit.  
  
'I'll wait for Ranma to come out......' she thought.  
  
_______________________  
  
During the concert~  
  
"YAAAYYYY!!!!! RANMA! RANMA! YOU GO!" the crowd cheered as  
  
Ranma enter the stage with exploding fireworks. The crowd cheer and scream  
  
energeticly. Outside, Akane stood staring at the door. It began to rain hard.  
  
"Akane wait for me." Ryoga said running off.  
  
'Ranma, I hope I can see you......'Akane thought as the rain poured on her and  
  
streaked her face like tears of sadness. Ryoga returned with an umbrella.  
  
"Here you go Akane." Akane didn't budge. Ryoga took off his jacket and put it  
  
on Akane. He picked up the umbrella and held it over Akane. Minutes to hours  
  
passed and the crowd cheered inside and th rain poured on top of Akane and  
  
Ryoga outside.  
  
After the concert~  
  
Ranma left the stage, into the hallway he went, his fans were there with security  
  
guards restraining them.  
  
"May I have your autograph?"  
  
"This is for you."  
  
"Sign my CD.........."  
  
Ranma looked at them then walked away. Among the crowd was Shampoo  
  
and Kodachi.  
  
"Did you see that! Ranma look at me." Shampoo squealed.  
  
"No! He looked at me...." Kodachi yelled. Then they looked at each other  
  
with lightning bolts in their eyes.  
  
"Hmph!" They crossed their arms and stood back to back.  
  
"Fans, over here. Listen to me." Kuno said waving his hand, "As his manager,  
  
I take over. You may all leave your presents in this room and Ranma will  
  
recieve them. After you drop the presents off, you may all leave."  
  
"Aw............." The girls all whined. Shampoo and Kodachi whined the loudest.  
  
Ryoga poked his head in and saw the fans and thought that now is the best time  
  
for Akane to see Ranma.  
  
"Akane! You can see Ranma now." Ryoga said running to her. He pulled her in.  
  
The fans had left except Shampoo and Kodachi who were being pulled out by  
  
five guards. Mousse was outside yelling to Shampoo. Shampoo was yelling to  
  
see Ranma in person. Akane and Ryoga sweatdropped when Mousse had to  
  
drag Shampoo to his car and call a cab for Kodachi.  
  
"How am I supposed to find Ranma here?" Akane asked holding her lavender  
  
bottle to her chest.  
  
"In here." Ryoga said as they walk down the hallway.  
  
====================  
  
"Cheers!" Kuno said as they raised their glasses of shampane up. Ranma and the  
  
staff drank.  
  
"I'll like to thank Ranma and the staff for this PERFECT performance." Kuno  
  
said pouring more shampane to the glasses. Everyone clapped. Then the staff  
  
left to clean up. "Good job Ranma."  
  
"Yeah....." Ranma left and a minute later, Ryoga and Akane came in.  
  
"Hello?" Ryoga asked looking at Kuno.  
  
"Oh hello, why are you here?" Kuno asked looking rather disgusted at them.  
  
"My friend Akane would like to see Ranma." Ryoga explained pointing to Akane.  
  
"Our Ranma is tired now and no fans would be able to see him." Kuno said.  
  
"Um.....we aren't fans exactly. My friend and I came to see Ranma. I'm his  
  
childhood friend." Akane said gripping her bottle in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry but no. Like Ranma still can remember a childhood friend. That's  
  
years ago. I can't even remember my high school teacher!"  
  
"You've got to PLEASE!" Ryoga said gripping Kuno's collar.  
  
"SECURITY!" Kuno yelled. "Get these ingrates out of here!" Kuno yelled  
  
straightning his shirt.  
  
"Please.....give Ranma this." Akane said giving her pink dust lavender bottle to  
  
Kuno."When he sees this, he'll know." Kuno took the bottle as the guard push  
  
them out. Exactly as their backs were turned, Ranma came back.  
  
"Huh?" was what came out from his mouth and he walked into the room.  
  
"Ewww......disgusting." Kuno said and threw the bottle in the garbage can.  
  
Ranma came in.  
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked pointing his finger outside where Akane and  
  
Ryoga were pushed out.  
  
"Just crazy fans." Kuno replied. "Nothing for you to worry about. Let's go."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Outside~  
  
"I'm going to wait for Ranma here. I'm sure that he'll come when he sees the  
  
bottle." Akane said. The raining hadn't crease at all.  
  
"I'll wait with you, too." Ryoga said holding the umbrella.  
  
------------------------------  
  
3 hours passed~  
  
"Why hasn't Ranma came out yet?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"He'll come." Akane said.  
  
_______________________  
  
In the car~  
  
"Kuno! Where's the music notes that I left in the studio when I perform?" Ranma  
  
asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We have to go back! NOW!" Ranma yelled. "Turn back."  
  
"You can always create another song." Kuno said insensitively.  
  
"Turn back or I'm going back." Ranma said banging on the window.  
  
"All, all right. Head back." Kuno said to the driver.  
  
______________________  
  
In the studio~  
  
"It's gone......damn!" Ranma bit his lip and kicked the empty garbage cans.  
  
"The janitor probably empty them out by now. The pile should be outside....."  
  
Kuno said. Ranma rushed out. He digged through the paper and boxes in the  
  
garbage pile. Suddenly he picked up a pink dust lavender bottle.  
  
"How did this get here?" Ranma asked mesmerized by it.  
  
"A fan dropped it off........I think her name was Akane or something." Kuno  
  
said scratching his head. Ranma rushed off towards the exit. "Hey wait!"  
  
'Akane, you came here?' Ranma thought as he pushed open the door into the  
  
rain he walked.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked but no one was there. Ranma suddenly looked down  
  
and saw an umbrella laying alone in the rain. "You were waiting here for me all  
  
this time..........." Ranma whispered.  
  
"Come on Akane, lets go. It's late. That jerk Ranma didn't show up." Ryoga  
  
kicked the engine if his motorcycle. "Hop on Akane." Ranma stood at the  
  
exit holding Akane's pink dust lavender bottle. Akane turned her head towards  
  
the exit that she stood for so long. Exactly at the moment, a car intercepted them.  
  
Akane turned backed towards the road.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, how much I would like to see you............"Ranma whispered  
  
as the rain continues to fall.  
(Too bad the car intercepted them otherwise they would have seen each other.)  
  
^-^ ~ Angelic Warrior 


	5. Ranma no Baka!

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pleasez review......I hope you'll like this chapter and yes I'm sorry for not updating  
  
Lavender for quite a while.....( I was hoping for more reviews but......*sigh* )  
  
Note: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Reminder: This is an AU fanfiction for those who didn't see it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day  
  
"A breakfast muffin and iced milk for order number 37."  
  
"Right here!" Ryoga yelled showing his receipt. As he sat down to eat his breakfast,  
  
he took a newspaper from the table and began reading it.  
  
[ Ranma concert was a big success. More than one million fans came. One crazy  
  
female fan with her boyfriend had barged in the studio in hope of seeing Ranma live.  
  
This female fan claimed to have known Ranma and wanted to see him. They were  
  
willing to break down obstacles to see Ranma. Fortunately, security took care of  
  
this problem. We would like all you fans out there to control yourself and the  
  
manager hope to never see those people again............................]  
  
"Bullshit!" Ryoga spat at the newspaper. "Akane never even saw Ranma the other  
  
day and now they are spewing this crap!" Ryoga kept on mumbling all the way back  
  
flower shop office. "They are going to far.....how can they use Akane like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ack!" Ryoga dropped the paper and quickly picked it up before Akane saw it.  
  
"Good morning Akane." He weakly smiled.  
  
"Like what?" Akane asked holding a water spray bottle. "Are you hiding something  
  
from me?" Akane stared deep into Ryoga's eyes.  
  
'God she's cute....' Ryoga thought. "Huh? No-no-no.....I'm not hiding anything.....  
  
I gotta go answer some c-calls, o-orde-ers-s.....bye!" He dashed off.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Akane shook her head and kept on watering the  
  
plants.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Akane turn to the greenhouse's door and saw Akari running towards  
  
her fast and holding a lot of paper.  
  
"Akane, read today's article....the concert.....unbelieveable....horror..." Akari  
  
slumped down onto a chair.  
  
"Whoh... calm down." Akane said as she flipped the pages of the newspaper.  
  
As she read the article, Akari saw Akane's eyes began to widen and bubble up  
  
with tears.  
  
"Are you okay....?" Akari asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay.....'They were willing to break any obstacles to see Ranma...'  
  
this isn't true! It wasn't like that. Besides, I didn't even see Ranma! How can he  
  
just use me like this!" Akane tossed the paper to Akari and ran out.  
  
{{How can you use me like this..........}} echoed the air.  
  
=====================  
  
"How can you use me like this!" Ranma slam his fist to Kuno's desk. The table  
  
began to crack. "Huh! Answer me!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"N-now, calm down....t-there i-is an p-perfectly good explaination for this..."  
  
Kuno weakly smiled. "See, after the concert this Akane came looking for you  
  
and I thought this would be a perfect article to write about........."  
  
"You are disgusting. How would you feel about this if this article was about you.  
  
You make me sick. You make me sound like if I want so desparately a girlfriend.  
  
This CRAP! You better fix it. Send an apology article to the press now!"  
  
"N-now now Ranma......there's no reason for th-" Kuno gulped at the sight of  
  
Ranma's firey glare. "Acknowledge...." he chirped. Ranma stomped out.  
  
"Man.....I sure hope Akane didn't read that article......that creep Kuno...." Ranma  
  
walked into a bar.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" the bartender asked.  
  
"No." Ranma replied. Two girls behind him giggled and asked the bartender, " Is  
  
that Ranma?"  
  
"You know him?" the bartender asked with a bit of curiousity.  
  
"Tee hee.....course I do...." she walked to Ranma. "I would like to challenge you to  
  
a pool match. Do you think you're up for it?" She licked her lips hungrily.  
  
"Interesting......what makes you think you can beat me in pool?" Ranma sneered  
  
slightly.  
  
"Everything." the girl replied. "By the way, don't you reconize me?"  
  
"No." Ranma answered blankly.  
  
"You can't say you forgot 'Shampoo' do you?" Shampoo tossed her hair. "Catch."  
  
Shampoo said throwing the pool stick at Ranma.  
  
"What if I win...?" Ranma asked eyeing her.  
  
"Anything off my body." Shampoo placed her drink down. "What if I win?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Ker-plunk~ With one strike, Ranma stuck three striped balls into the pockets  
  
however, the white ball slowly rolled into a pocket too, so end of turn.  
  
Ker-plunk~ With one strike. Shampoo scored five plain balls into the pockets  
  
and the white ball was still out. So....WINNER! ( Don't know much about pool...)  
  
"I win!" Shampoo jumped.  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked her boredly.  
  
"Hmmm............your car keys." Shampoo clapped her hand. Ranma handed them.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the car." Shampoo blew a kiss and went out.  
  
"Girls." Ranma smiled slightly and went out, too.  
  
=====================  
  
"Jeez...that Ranma, 'Send an apology article to the press NOW!'" Kuno mimicked.  
  
"Now Ranma's angry.....I know! Make Ranma have an interview at the flower  
  
shop where that girl works.....let see..." Kuno went clawed through the phone book.  
  
"Ah ha! Ryoga's Flower Corps." Kuno grabbed his cell, "Hello...I'll like to set up  
  
an interview ................"  
  
=====================  
  
"Brring.....Brring...........  
  
"Hello, Ryoga's Flower Corps. How may I help you?" Ryoga said tracing some  
  
blueprints.  
  
"Hi, this is Ranma's manager, Kuno, I chose your place to set up an interview for  
  
Ranma. The time and date is.......and we'll pay for the food coverage......."  
  
"Uh huh....got it down....thanks a lot!" Ryoga yelled into the phone and hanged it  
  
up. Ryoga was beaming ear to ear. "Gotta tell Akane."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Hey a new article came ou the same day, and it's an apology for the first one..."  
  
Akari said to Akane.  
  
"That's great......." Akane replied.  
  
"Hey Akane, Akari! Guess what happened!" Ryoga ran up to them.  
  
"What?" Akane and Akari asked in unison.  
  
"Ranma is going to hold an interview here!" Ryoga happily said. "Akane, you'll get  
  
to see Ranma this time. Of course I prefer you don't see that jerk but you want to  
  
see him so badly. This is your chance!"  
  
"Wow.......Ranma is really going to be here.....of all the places!" Wahoo!" Akari  
  
left with joy hopping and skipping.  
  
"I gotta go and finish my work, so later Akane." Ryoga waved and went back to his  
  
office.  
  
'I am going to see Ranma again...............but I feel strange......anxious yet so sad......'  
  
Akane thought. 'Will he reconize me..........?'  
  
________________________  
  
Evening  
  
"Hey Akane, I'll give you a ride home." Ryoga said pointing to his motorcycle.  
  
"Hey thanks a lot." Akane smiled as she hopped aboard.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Akane's house  
  
"So.....are you excited about meeting Ranma at last?" Ryoga pulled his helmet off.  
  
"What's so exciting." Akane said pulling her helmet off, too. "He's a star and he has  
  
plenty of girls crazy about him........." Ranma happened to pull his car by her house  
  
and heard them talking. Shampoo had left with his other car. "I mean anyone would  
  
love just to shake hands with him and get a hold of his credit cards or any property  
  
of his." Akane continue to talk oblivious that Ranma was just a couple feet from them.  
  
"He's not so special..." Ranma felt a twinge in his heart. He drove off.  
  
"Akane, why are you saying this.......?" Ryoga asked softly. "You should be excited."  
  
"I am.... but I'm different. I just want to see him.....that's all.....What I said earlier was  
  
my guess of what he my think of me.....I'm nervous to see him. I hope he won't think  
  
of me wanting his stuff............what am I saying.......Ryoga just forget what I said.  
  
"Wait a minute.......what do you mean you are 'different.' Are you hiding something  
  
from me?" Ryoga asked looking straight at Akane.  
  
"Ummm.....it's late, thanks for the ride, bye." Akane waved nervously and opened  
  
the door. She went into her room and stared at the picture where she and Ranma  
  
were standing side by side in track uniform. Next to the picture was the pink lavender  
  
bottle that Ranma gave her so many years ago that seals a promise that he would  
  
come and meet her at the school on her twenith birthday. 'Only a week until my  
  
birthday.' Akane placed her head on her desk and doozed off.  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma drove back to his sudio apartment. There he saw his car and Shampoo.  
  
"Thought you can escape me........." She giggled. =====================  
  
Next Day  
  
"Ranma, Ranma wake up......WAKE UP!"  
  
"Argh........five more minutes please....." Ranma pulled the covers higher.  
  
"Ai ya.....get up....you've got an interview today." Kuno shook Ranma. "Get up."  
  
"Hmm.........." Ranma got up and walked to the window. Kuno looked at the table  
  
full of liquor bottles and beer.  
  
"Man...how much did you guzzled?" Kuno asked as he (by the fingertips) threw the  
  
empty cans and bottles to the garbage cans. " What is this........" Kuno picked up a  
  
white sheet of paper with a phone number written on it with lipstick. "Who is this  
  
Shampoo?"  
  
"A girl." Ranma replied putting on a shirt.  
  
"You spent your night drinking with a GIRL!" Kuno ripped the paper in half. 'Maybe  
  
this girl would come in handy for Ranma's career...' He picked up the ripped halves  
  
and tuck them in his coat pocket. "You've got an interview at Ryoga's Flower Corps."  
  
"What about it?" Ranma asked without looking at him.  
  
"Akane's working place."  
  
"Oh....whatever...." Ranma replied coolly remembering what Akane said about him  
  
last night.  
  
'First he was berserk about her and now look! All the work I did for him....' Kuno  
  
thought.  
  
====================  
  
"Hey I heared Ranma's going to be there today......."  
  
"Let's go see...."  
  
"I want his autograph....."  
  
Girls rushed up the steps of the flower shop's balcony. Newspaper reporters were  
  
zooming in everywhere. Drinks and food were being prepared as quickly as they can.  
  
"Another bowl of punch is ready..." Akari said bring in the bowl of maroon liquid.  
  
"Man...Ranma is so popular....."  
  
"Akane, passed those drinks around please." Ryoga requested as he cut a plate of  
  
sandwiches.  
  
"Okay."Akane took the champane and punch and head toward the cameramen.  
  
"Hey you girl come here."  
  
"Yes?" Akane turned towards the voice and saw Ranma's manager.  
  
"Ranma is thirsty from all the T.V. interviews so passed the drinks- Hey! where are  
  
you going." Kuno yelled at Akane who is walking away now.  
  
'I can't see him!' Akane thought. Kuno grabbed Akane's shoulder.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" He yanked Akane around and Akane dropped the tray on  
  
Kuno's suit.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!My suit! Disgusting women. How dare you dropped the drinks on  
  
my suit." Kuno was yelling out and drawing attention. "She walked away when I  
  
called her." he said to the camera. "Hmph! What is your name." Kuno grabbed  
  
Akane's name tag. "Tendo, Akane......."  
  
"Akane?" Ranma heared and pushed aside the cameramen. He walked towards  
  
her. "Akane?" Akane slowly turned her heard towards his direction.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"WOW! get a shot of that....." the cameras are all pointing towards Ranma and  
  
Akane.  
  
"I heard that you were the fan that was so crazy to see me........so here I am......"  
  
Ranma spread his arms out and laughing like how people would joke.  
  
".............."Akane stood there speachless.  
  
"So, on our first meeting, are you going to ask for anything? Credit cards, auto-  
  
graph, maybe even my car..." Ranma faced the cameras. Everyone laughed. "I  
  
mean I'm a star and since you would die to see me....let me give you something  
  
you won't forget......." He cupped her chin with his hand and he lowered his face  
  
as his lips touched with hers into a brief kiss. The crowd went silent. "That's what  
  
girls would want." Ranma smirked.  
  
" ah...ah......"Akane was shocked. "How can you say such things about me and  
  
how could you just take advantage of me like that!" Slowly she walked to the drinks  
  
table, picked up a glass of champane and splashed the liquid on Ranma's face.  
  
"Ah! Curse you women!" Kuno screamed. He was caught in the champane splash  
  
again. "You hear me.  
  
"BAKA!" Akane yelled and she stomped out with tears streaming down her cheek  
  
and air. The crowd went "oooo."  
  
"See, she doesn't like me." Ranma coolly said out loud wiping the champane. Kuno  
  
continued cursing.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! I wait for you all  
  
these years and this is how you treat and see of me........." Akane hopped on her bike  
  
and rode off crying. Akari and Ryoga were speachless of what they just saw...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the longest chapter I've done yet! I hope you all like it. Ask your friends to  
  
read it if you think it's good....................at least 10 or more review till I work on  
  
my next chapter. Enjoy~  
  
Angelic Warrior 


	6. Pain

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: I don't own Ranma 1/2. There. (wish I did however....................)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's been like almost a month since I have posted the last chapter up............so........ sorry? I also change the way of my typing so not everything is double-spaced. But let me know in the review if you like it double-spaced and I'll change it. Plus.......you can thank my friend that kept nagging me to post more up because I wouldn't have. Not that I don't want to but it's too exhausting and my shoulder would painfully numb up........yadi yada..........etc. I will try to post them a bit more often but NO PROMISES! Please enjoy reading!  
  
I also enhanced some scenes to my desire for those who know where I got this idea from.  
  
((((In the end of the whole story *which is chapters away......* I will truthfully tell you all where this idea came from. Pinky swear!)))) ^-^  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT ANGSTY!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane, I-I'm sorry for what happened today........ I didn't know that-that creep Ranma would treat you like this......Please forgive me........I'll somehow make it up to you........."  
  
Ryoga nodded his head in satisfaction. He looked at the Ginko tree he has been practicing his speech on. It's been a day since that the incident had happened and after Akane ran off, he looked for her but she disappeared and went home sobbing. He stood in front of her house for three hours into the night till she turn off her room light and went to sleep. 'I'll get even with that creep if it's the last thing I'll do.' he thought and heard towards the shop.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ryoga looked up and saw Akane's gentle smile. No sign on her face showed that she has had any misery but her eyes told the truth. Though it's not all red and puffy, the sadness it held was noticeable.  
  
"G-good m-morn-ning...."  
  
He fidgeted his fingers. 'Damn it Ryoga, why get nervous now.....you practice, so go say sorry to Akane.' He cleared his throat.  
  
"a-hem."  
  
Akane look up and Ryoga flushed red. 'Man and when I just work up the nerve to say sorry............' Ryoga started to tug on his shirt hard.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry for what h-happened y-yest-terday.........I-"  
  
Akane's tears streaming down her face cut off Ryoga. Akari came in at that moment and saw Akane's tears and turn angrily at Ryoga.  
  
"Okay! Spill it Ryoga! What did you do to Akane now!"  
  
Akari frowned and placed her hands at her hips and stared at Ryoga who was glupping air and flustered. Akane wiped her tears.  
  
"Akari, calm down, Ryoga didn't do anything to me, I-I don't know but tears just suddenly flowed out. Please down blame Ryoga....." Akane softly said.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane about the incident yesterday........" Ryoga said sincerely.  
  
Akari looked up and saw Akane's tears began to swell.  
  
"Ryoga, why do you have to remind that incident!" Akari whispered sharply to his ear.  
  
"Please.....I'm over with it.....can you both do me a favor?"  
  
Akane held her hands together as if she was praying.  
  
"Don't bring that subject up again, okay?"  
  
Ryoga and Akari frozed for a moment. 'That means she forgives me!' Ryoga thought.  
  
"Okay!" Ryoga and Akari said in unison.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets get back to work." She wiped her tears. "Two calls came for delivery of party batches size flowers when you were gone so lets get working."  
  
"Yes' am!"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[[Later]]  
  
Akane was making a mini delivery and was heading back. There she saw her sliver bike and two girls were standing next to it. 'Shampoo and Kodachi.......' she thought.  
  
"Here she comes." Shampoo whispered to Kodachi's ear. "Get ready."  
  
"Umm.....what are you doing to my bike?" Akane asked.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi picked up stones the size of basketballs and threw it on the bike causing the bike to dent. Akane watched shocked as she watched Ranma's childhood present to her was being scratched, teared, dented, and broken by them.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Like we would...." Shampoo and Kodachi said sneering and snickering at her. "You dare to treat our beloved Ranma that rashly on T.V. and live so we dare to destroy your bike!"  
  
Akane looked horrified as the chain of the bike was snapped off.  
  
"Please stop..." Akane sobbed and ran to the bike.  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi clapped their hands and walked away flipping their hair and walked to Mousse's new car.  
  
"This was just a minimum punishment!" and they rode off.  
  
Akane picked up the chain and hugged her bike crying. The bike that held so many wonderful memories of her childhood friend was broken. She picked up the parts and headed back to the flower shop. She grabbed some tools and started fixing the bike.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Akane looked up and saw Ryoga on top of the steps with a wrench in his hands. He walked down and sat next to Akane.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I accidentally tripped over a rock on the road when making a delivery. I'm okay but the bike's not......"  
  
Ryoga eyed Akane suspiciously. Akane avoided the eye contact. Ryoga sighed.  
  
"This bike belonged to Ranma didn't it?" Akane nodded. "Let me help you fix it. You go back and help Akari cut some flowers."  
  
"I can't let you do all the work. This is my bike."  
  
"Don't worry that's what friends are for, hmm?" Ryoga smiled.  
  
"Arigato........."  
  
____________________________________  
  
[[Next Day]]  
  
"What are you still doing around here?"  
  
Ryoga asked impatiently at the young newspaper reporter. For the past couple of days he has been hanging around the flower shop and tailing Ryoga.  
  
" My name is Sasuke. Please answer my questions, I really need them for the newspaper."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll get fired if I don't turn in the report tomorrow."  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"Just one question or something!"  
  
"One question or statement and you'll leave me alone permanently?"  
  
Reporter nod.  
  
"Listen well. Tomorrow is Akane's twentieth birthday. There, so leave me alone." Ryoga walked away.  
  
"W-wait! Couldn't you tell me more?" But Ryoga was out of sight. "Twentieth birthday....." he grumbled and walked away.  
  
____________________________________  
  
[[That night]]  
  
Ranma is tossing and turning in bed. His sweat covered his face.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
[[Ranma's nightmare. ((When he was 14))]]  
  
"Ranma, come in for some lavender tea!"  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
"Hurry up boy, your mom made it fresh."  
  
"Yeah pops!"  
  
"That smells sweet Nodaka."  
  
"Aww Genma. Thank you."  
  
"Mom! Pops right! You make the best lavender tea!"  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
//////////Flash//////////  
  
"Ranma help!"  
  
Nodaka was running up the stairs. She tripped. Ranma looked and saw a gun in Genma's hand.  
  
//////////Flash//////////  
  
The paper door created a shadow and Ranma watched from outside.  
  
"Please! I'm sorry!" Nodaka screamed.  
  
"No avail." Genma calmly said. He pointed the gun at Nodaka's head.  
  
Ranma cried out but no sound. He couldn't even shut his eyes. Fear took control of his legs. He stood there with tears streaming out.  
  
(((((((BLAM!)))))))  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ranma suddenly ran and opened the blood-splattered door. Nodaka was dead on the ground with crimson blood soaking her white blouse. Her own blood smeared her pale face. Ranma looked horrified at this and screamed. Genma walked over to his spouse's body. With his finger he dipped into the still-warm blood and licked it. He cracked up. Ranma was frozen to the ground as this sight burned into his memory.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked up and saw Genma pointing the gun at his own head. Ranma eyes widen. Nodaka's blood oozed a bit from his mouth but Genma just licked it.  
  
"This is love's bitterness ending. Never fall in love Ranma or else you will suffer. Women will always betray men. Heed my advice.  
  
(((((((BLAM!)))))))  
  
//////////Flash//////////  
  
"Poor kid.......he watched the whole bloody scene."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Same as usual."  
  
"He just won't talk! This incident has occurred 4 years ago."  
  
"I'm surprised that he hasn't went berserk. If it were me, I probably die in shock!"  
  
"Yeah.....that poor kid....he has really witnessed hell!"  
  
While the doctors were talking, Ranma looked at his hands. Clean. No sign of the horror he had witnessed. Pure. No blood.  
  
//////////Flash//////////  
  
[[End of nightmare]]  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma bolted up from his bed. He clasped his hand on his head and walked to the restroom. Splashing cold water on his face he looked at the mirror. Fear in his eyes. He went the refrigerator and got out a bottle of beer. The cell phone rang. He ignored it. After 48 rings he picked it up.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"You had that dream again didn't you?"  
  
"None of your business Kuno!"  
  
"Get dressed, it's morning now and you have an interview."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He hung up the phone and threw the empty bottle in the trash can.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter I agree but it won't fit right if I add the next scene in so I ended it there. Let me know if this way is easier for you to read.  
  
Angelic Warrior ^-^ 


	7. Birthday Wishes

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: Again I repeat that none of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm getting really lazy to update and now since I got my time after school, I'm bored and I don't want to do my homework yet so here I am, updating again. (but for how long.........)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane come with me!"  
  
Akane turned around and instantly felt a blindfold cover her eyes. She yelped in surprise.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She heard a snicker and realized that it was only Akari doing something to her. For whatever reason, she felt the black blindfold that covered her eyes went tighter.  
  
"Akane, I've got something to show you."  
  
Akane felt Akari pushing her slightly and guiding her down the steps, into the lawn and then to this grassy ground. Akari reached up to Akane's head and untie the blindfold.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Akane stood dumbstruck. Ryoga and Akari popped party poppers on her head. On the picnic table next to them had a cake, balloons, sodas, and presents.  
  
"HAPPY TWENTITH BIRTHDAY AKANE!!!!"  
  
Ryoga and Akari laughed as they pushed Akane to the already lit birthday cake.  
  
"Akane make a wish." Akari whispered.  
  
Still in the middle of shock, Akane turned her head around and saw her friends smiling happily. She turns back to the cake and stare at the firey candles. 'I wish...........the promise......' She thought and blew the candles. Ryoga and Akari cheered and shoved her their presents.  
  
"W-wait before I open them........"  
  
Akane didn't finish her question when Akari interrupted.  
  
"Akane, you didn't really think that we would forget our best friend's birthday. I mean, come on, what friend would I be not to celebrate my friends birthday." Ryoga nodded in agreement. "So open the presents up and don't worry about a single thing!"  
  
With tears slightly brimming on the edges of her brown eyes, all she could say in happiness was thank you. Akari's present turned out to be a expensive looking bath and shower kit. Lavender scented, too.  
  
'Thanks so much Akari. I'll use it every night." Akane said sincerely and Akari lightly scratched her head.  
  
Ryoga's present was in a sliver box. He blushed when Akane looked at him and then the box. Akane opened it and inside was a cell phone. Shining red rimmed with sliver and also the latest type.  
  
"That way you'll have a personal phone just for yourself to use." Ryoga said.  
  
Akane stared at it and hugged Ryoga. Ryoga stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Thank you so much......." Akane smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Okay okay....enough of the mushiness......let's have some cake! I'm starved." Akari rubbed her stomach grinning.  
  
Everyone laughed heartily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma walked in the T.V. studio and the person who was to interview him was already there. He sat down crossed legged and ignore the person's hand.  
  
"Get on with it." Ranam coldly said.  
  
"Y-yeah....sure...." the interview man sat down and gave the signal for the cameras to be turned on. He drew out paper and accidentally dropped this morning's newspaper. Ranma caught the sight of the bold headlines. [FAN GIRL TWENTITH BIRTHDAY]  
  
"T-this is today's paper right?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes.... why do you ask?"  
  
Ranma looked around slightly nervous and then relaxed on his seat.  
  
"Just get on with it."  
  
"Right. Cameras ready?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what? I really want to us to hang out on the streets today. I mean it's such beautiful weather and you know......window shopping.......plus Akane's B-day." Akari clapped her hands together pleading. "Please?"  
  
"Yeah why not? We could also take one of those professional photos to commemorate today!" Ryoga chipped in.  
  
"I suppose so.... I need to buy some toothpaste anyway....."  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Hey Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Akane turned around and saw a cute little bear. Akari was cuddling with it.  
  
"Isn't it kawaii!!!!"  
  
Akane nodded and was about to walk off when the sight of Ranma on the T.V. store lit up and she walked over to look at it. Akari and Ryoga followed her.  
  
///So Ranma.... do you have anything to say to anyone? To your fans and others?///  
  
[[Actually I do want to say something to this person. Hey.....I know you are watching this somewhere.....I'm sorry what I did to you and if you still remember our promise, I'll meet you there by the lavender bushes.........]]  
  
///Wow a promise? So who is the lucky person?///  
  
[[I won't say the name but this person is important to me. I hope she'll come. I'll wait for her.]]  
  
Akane covered her mouth and tears flowed down her cheeks. Ryoga solemnly looked at her. Akari looked at her as well.  
  
"Akane...go..." Ryoga whispered.  
  
Akane turned around and saw his sad eyes. More tears bubbled up as hot streams flooded her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Akane said and walked off.  
  
Ryoga and Akari stood there watching until Akane disappeared from their sight. They sighed.  
  
"Maybe we could still do the photo thing.....?" Akari looked at Ryoga who hasn't blinked since. "Come on!" She dragged him away.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"So Ranma, how did the interview went?" Kuno asked as he press the elevator button.  
  
Ranma stood by the elevator door silently. Suddenly he ran down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry!" He said and leapt down a couple flights of stairs.  
  
"Where does he think he's going? That Ranma.......what a minute....did he just say sorry?" Kuno crossed his arms. "Now that's new."  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he can to the school. 'Akane....Akane.....Akane....I'm sorry.' He thought.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Akane walked around the school yard. 'Old memories....' she thought. She walked towards the restroom where Shampoo and Kodachi pour water in and tortured her. 'They always bully me because of Ranma. Even now.............' She walked into her old classroom and remembers the board where an umbrella of love was drawn. She came in on that day and when she looked on the board there was her name and Ranma's. Akane sat down at her old seat and felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She turns around and there was the young Ranma with is brimming smile at her. Akane blinked and he was gone. 'Only my imagination........' She stood up and headed for the lavender bushes. They were fresh in scent. Beautifully bloomed. (in a way) She pulled a stalk closer to her nose and heard footsteps. 'Probably my imagination once more.....'  
  
"Akane?"  
  
Akane gasped in surprise. Did Ranma really come? Is he really there behind me? She let go of the lavender flower and pulled out her pink lavender bottle. She turned around and there was him hold the identical bottle but blue in color.  
  
"I'm sorry I came late."  
  
____________________________________  
  
I'm ending this chapter. I'm getting tired and really needed to do my homework now. I will, one more, try to post some up but they'll be shorter. If it's a good day probably it'll be longer. No promises. If you want let me know how often should I post it up. I'll average it and see if it fits my schedule. Review!  
  
Angelic Warrior 


	8. Heartattack! Part 1

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Notice! Ranma 1/2 isn't mine to own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pardon me for not updating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry I came late."  
  
Akane turned her head around and saw Ranma in his old childhood carefree smile. His black hair waved gently in the breeze and behind it was a small pigtail.  
  
"Yo........ nice seeing you....again." Ranma said taking three breaths.  
  
Akane felt like she was being hinted that Ranma really didn't want to see her but she pushed that thought out of her head. From her squatted position facing the lavender flowers, she stood up and walked towards him to check if Ranma was really there. She lifts her index finger and poked him gently and the result was confirmed. He's there.  
  
"You remembered!"  
  
She jumped to him with arms open and hugged him. Ranma stepped back slightly from the sudden course of action. He relaxed and hugged her back a little.  
  
"After all these years.....you came back....." Akane gripped on his shirt and her eyes flooded with tears of joy. "Thank you for keeping your promise." she said in bliss.  
  
They stood there for about a minute or so until some students spotted them and started giggling.  
  
"Look! Isn't that Ranma!"  
  
"Ooh......where! I've been dying to get an autograph!"  
  
"Look! They are making out!  
  
"Hey! Over here! Get them!"  
  
A crowd of students suddenly surged towards them. Akane and Ranma look at each other and backed away immediately. Both of their faces blushed from embarrassment. Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her towards the opposite direction from the upcoming stampede and ran.  
  
/Running again......since that race.......but this time I'm not alone........Ranma has my hand in his./  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Ryoga! Smile!" Akari posed towards the screen.  
  
The photos came out with every one of them having Ryoga in a grim expression. Akari's eyes turned into dots while Ryoga sighed once more.  
  
"Ryoga....." Akari looked up from the pictures. Ryoga sighed and turned around.  
  
"Okay....I give up.....nothing but Akane will make you happy.......but can't you consider my feelings as well?" Akari flipped Ryoga around. "Look at me. I know that you are depressed that Akane left but.....I am too....but to be depressed is bad also today's such a good day.....wouldn't it be a waste to not have fun and enjoy it...? Right?"  
  
"I guess you are right....but can go home......anyway?" Ryoga said.  
  
"Nope! You are going to treat me to a fast food restaurant next!" Akari dragged Ryoga along the streets. "Come on! My stomach's growling."  
  
"But you had six slices of cake a little while ago."  
  
"That was ancient history."  
  
"........" sigh.....  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Of course! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you to say that....."  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
"And they happily rode off in the evening sunset on his motorcycle.....sigh.....so romantic...."  
  
"Hey you two...what are you talking about?" Kasumi turned off the vacuum cleaner and put her hands to her hips and stares at them. Cashier # 1& # 2 froze.  
  
"Ulp!......we're caught." they stood up and held out a sheet a paper with words on it.  
  
Kasumi took it and scan it. Her eyebrows twitched every so often. She put it down on the ground and turned on the vacuum cleaner and sucked it in. The cashiers' jaws fell.  
  
"We worked so hard making the speeches for you to say to the cute customer and this is what happens!"  
  
The cashiers bit their lips and looked at Kasumi in an identical annoyed, teasing face. Kasumi turned off the vacuum again and brushed a lock of hair in front of her face. She looked at them and said sweetly.  
  
"We are not in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.... so quit teasing me okay. He well..... just treated me out to lunch...that's all." Kasumi felt her cheeks slightly going crimson. She prayed that they didn't notice it. Too bad for her, they did.  
  
"You are blushing.........no use denying it....."the two cashiers laughed, "admit it.....you like him......say it."  
  
"No I don't!" Kasumi said flushed. Steam rose from her cheeks." I-I......"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Eek!" Kasumi shrieked and dropped the vacuum cleaner.  
  
All the customers in the bookshop dropped the books they were holding and looked at her. Embarrassed, Kasumi bowed to them quickly. Then she fixes her gaze on Tofu who was smiling slightly. Picking up the vacuum cleaner, she dusts her dress and cleared her throat.  
  
"Anything you need help with?"  
  
Tofu scratched his head slightly looking upwards.  
  
"Uh...yes...there is a certain something I want to get up. It's quite out of my reach but yet it isn't. Every time I seem to get close to touch it, it goes further away." Tofu grabbed Kasumi's hands and the vacuum cleaner fell back on the floor. "Do tell me how to get it because I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
The two cashiers behind Kasumi swooned.  
  
Kasumi kept a straight face but her cheeks show a slight touch of pink. She lets go of his hands and pick up the vacuum cleaner again.  
  
"Please be more specific on which 'book' you would like to get."  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry. It's this way." Tofu let Kasumi to an aisle. "See that book up there," Tofu pointed to the highest book, "that pink one. That's the book I want you to help me get."  
  
Kasumi noted how high it was and how strangely unfamiliar it was, nevertheless she grabbed a nearby ladder and climbed on it. When she got up there and pulled the book out, she stared at the cover and her foot slipped from the ladder. She was falling fast.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
She scrunched her eyes expecting impact of the ground. The ladder fell with a thump but she didn't. A pair of warm sturdy arms caught her. She peek open her eyes and Tofu was looking at her with worried orbs. She realized that he was carrying her and jumped to the ground all flustered.  
  
"Ah-um-err-I-I'm sorry...Here's your book and uh-" Kasumi trailed. She tripped on the ladder on the ground and was falling again.  
  
'I'm a klutz! This is going to hurt!' she thought.  
  
Fortunately, Tofu's reflexes were fast and caught her. Again, Kasumi found herself staring at his eyes and found them not worried but unfamiliar. Without warning, Tofu brought his lips upon Kasumi. Kasumi widen her eyes but return the warm kiss.  
  
"Don't you know how I feel towards you?" Tofu softly said. Kasumi blushed looking away. "I love you...do you feel the same towards me?"  
  
"I-I...."Kasumi closed her eyes.  
  
'I can't tell him...my secret...My horrible secret...Yet...do I love him.......I Do!'  
  
"I-I do..."Kasumi replied. Tofu's eyes lit up with joy.  
  
"What I want was your heart...and now I've reached it..." Tofu brought his lips again and this time Kasumi returned it.  
  
"Ah...excuse me, where can I find Kasumi? I need her to help me pick up some stuff for dinner..." Soun came in and asked the two cashiers.  
  
"That...aisle...in...love..." The two cashiers said dreamily.  
  
"Err..okay..thank you..." Soun said with a sweatdrop and sweated more when the two cashiers replied with a slowly dazed 'you're welcome'.  
  
He walked towards the aisle and turned around smiling but stop abruptly when he saw Kasumi in a leaning, falling position and Tofu supporting her in a deep kiss. Tofu and Kasumi broke off and were blushing furiously.  
  
"Sorry...I got caught up in the moment..."Tofu said smiling. Kasumi didn't reply but she smiled amicably.  
  
"Kasumi......how could you...break your promise to me."  
  
Kasumi froze. She turned around and saw Soun, her father, looking at her shocked. She could only mutter out a single word.  
  
"Father."  
  
Without warning, he yanked Kasumi's arm and led her out the store dragging her home. Tofu had to run to keep up with Soun's speed that was enhanced by his anger and betrayal. Kasumi pled her father to stop. Her tears kept bubbling up but Soun paid no attention. When they reached the front of their house, Kasumi jerked her arm from her father's iron grip.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" Kasumi cried.  
  
Soun finally faced her. Tofu finally caught up and stopped. Kasumi stood in the middle crying.  
  
"I know I've done you wrong Father, I know I broke my promise. I'm sorry." Kasumi wiped her tears but more replaced them. "But I have come to love someone. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I love To-" Kasumi stopped.  
  
Kasumi clutched her heart. Words couldn't seem to come out. She started to cough.  
  
"Kasumi!" Tofu and Soun shouted in unison. Kasumi kneeled on the ground coughing, clutching her heart, wincing in pain, and crying. Soun and Tofu ran to her but Soun pushed him away causing him to fall ripping out the pocket of her uniform. A small white zip-lock bag fell on the grass. Tofu stared at it.  
  
"Akane! Help your sister! Hurry!" Soun shouted. Akane burst open the door and help pick Kasumi up who's coughing hasn't minimized.  
  
"Kasumi! Are you okay?" Akane asked and went inside. Soun turned around to Tofu who picked up the pouch and was about to hand it to him when he shouted. "Leave!" And slammed the door.  
  
Quietly and slowly after the door was slammed in front of him, he walked off with the white bag in his hand address to 'Patient' Kasumi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For those of you who are wondering how was Akane in the house at that time when Kasumi was dragged home will be explained in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll all understand it. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
~Angelic Warrior 


	9. Heartattack! Part 2

Lavender  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgive me for the lack of reason of not updating...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know Sis, Ranma really came on my birthday..." Akane softly spoke to Kasumi who was lying on the bed smiling weakly.  
  
"Lucky for you that Father didn't find out." Kasumi sighed. Akane poked at Kasumi curiously.  
  
"So...you admit that you are in love in Tofu..."  
  
"That's the sad part." Kasumi choked under her bed covers. "How do I tell him about my condition? Why does this have to happen to me! It is not fair!"  
  
"I understand Kasumi...after all I'm just the same as you." Akane looked at her hands sadly. "Ever since we were little, Dad wouldn't let our friends play with us. When friends came over to play, Dad would make sure each kid would wash their hand thoroughly. When we ask if we can play with them...they would say that we have germs."  
  
"Father also made sure to make us pact with him that we won't fall in love with anyone or else they'll hate you because you are sick..." Kasumi sat up and wiped her eyes. "So how was your day anyway?" Akane blushed.  
  
"Well...it happen like this..."  
  
____________________________________  
  
I "Sorry! I forgot you can't run..." Ranma sheepishly said.  
  
Akane stared at him surprised. After so many years, he still remember about her health.  
  
"It's okay. A little exercise won't hurt me." Akane looked to her side slightly blushing. "So...are you really that famous singer?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Thank you for coming today. I was afraid that you wouldn't come after I slapped you in that interview day."  
  
"I'm sorry that I did that." Ranma turned around with his icy blue eyes gazing at her brown ones. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ranma asked remembering the day when he overheard Akane speaking to a guy.  
  
"W-What?" Akane awkwardly said. "Of course I don't! I do have a friend who is a guy and he's the boss of the flower shop I work at." Akane peered at Ranma who seemed at bit relaxed. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah...in America. Her name is Ukyo. She helped me a lot over these years. She helped my career, and my problems..."  
  
"Oh... I see..." Akane whispered. "How's your parents?" Ranma filched.  
  
"They are gone. Dead."  
  
"Ah..." Akane covered her mouth, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's okay." Ranma sighed. "I guess I'll see you around..." Ranma hopped and walked off.  
  
"Good bye?" Akane looked at him walking off looking dumbfounded. 'Why is he so cold?' Akane thought, remembering the icy blue eyes that gaze at her brown ones. /I  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kasumi looked at Akane with dotted eyes and a sweatdrop.  
  
'Wow...that was boring? Considering they haven't seen each other in years...'Kasumi thought.  
  
"That basically was what happened. That's why I came home so early."  
  
"So sad little sis...so sad." Kasumi joked and started to cough.  
  
Akane immediately rushed to her side and patted her back. Akane reached over to the table and grabbed some pills and a pour a cup of water.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Doctor did you find out what is this medicine for?" Tofu asked. The doctor handed the packet to Tofu.  
  
"I don't know how you somehow obtain this medicine and I won't ask you but this medicine isn't found in pharmacies." Tofu looked at the doctor confused.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"This medicine in this 'degree' is only prescribed to patients who are at the advance level of a rare genetic heart disease."  
  
"W-What..." Tofu stared at the innocent packet in his hand. His eyes widen with shock.  
  
"Doctors only give this medicine to patients who are dying soon."  
  
"T-Thank you for your help Doctor..." Tofu walked out the building dazedly.  
  
"K-Kasumi...you never told me...and here I was about to ask you to spend your life with me in America..." Tofu whispered and threw the packet into a garbage can.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Gasp!"  
  
"What is it Kasumi?!" Akane rushed over and patted Kasumi's back.  
  
Kasumi clutched her heart and struggle to breathe. Beads of sweat are dripping down her pale face. With one hand, she covered her mouth as she started to cough. Akane ran downstairs to get more medication. When Akane was out of sight, Kasumi opened her hand and saw blood.  
  
"Am I dying?" she whispered and winced at the heart pain and everything faded to darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fan readers:  
  
I know that this is a short chapter but I didn't have a choice because I didn't have time to update. Also due to the lack of time because of school work, I kinda forgot the plot of this story a little. But don't worry, I still remember the main things just not the minor stuff. I am really sorry for those of you who really actually read this story. This story will also be held in a minor hold because it will take really long for me just to update. However, if I'm lucky, the hold won't be so long...I really encourage reviews because they make me happy to see that my story is not neglected also they courage me to write. Thank you all and if you like my fanfictions, I have two more but they aren't Ranma1/2. Thanks!  
  
~ Angelic Warrior 


End file.
